The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same implemented by combining a technique to mask video data using blanking data such as black or white data during one frame period for a display device having a hold-type luminance or brightness response characteristic with a technique to apply a plurality of times a gate signal to gate lines corresponding to pixel rows.
JP-A-9-18814, U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,469 (JP-A-11-109921), and U.S. patent Publication US2003/0058229A1 (JP-A-2003-36056) describe display devices in which black data is inserted in display data to display an image thereof on a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. Although these conventional techniques prevent blurs in mobile pictures, there exists a feat that when the period of time to apply a tone voltage to pixels is short and/or when an associated response of pixels is not sufficient, the tone voltage is not sufficient for operation. Such a tone voltage sufficient to appropriately conduct operation is a voltage required to display desired gradations.
JP-A-8-248385 and U.S. patent Publication No. 2002/0118157A1 (JP-A-2002-258817) describe display devices in which before applying a tone voltage to a pixel row of a liquid crystal display panel according to display data from an external unit, a pre-charge voltage is applied to the pixel row. According to the prior art, although a sufficient tone voltage can be applied to the pixels, there exists a fear that a residual image or an after image appears when mobile pictures are displayed and hence a blurred mobile picture takes place.